guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Treasure of King Hundar
Overview #Speak to Koris Deeprunner when you're ready to begin the hunt for King Hundar's lost treasure. #Raid the ancient cave to recover King Hundar's treasure. #See Koris Deeprunner for your reward. Obtained from :Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto Requirements :Deeprunner's Map Reward :*2,500 XP :*250 Gold Dialogue :"'Master' According to the completed map, King Hundar's treasure lies not far from here. Incredible... all this time and I've been standing on top of a fortune beyond my wildest dreams! Are you ready to become wealthier than any god, ?" ::Accept: "Hundar's treasure is as good as ours!" ::Reject: "You go ahead and get buried in the cavern. In a thousand years even you may be worth something." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Koris Deeprunner) :"You and your party will be transported deep in the caverns below to hunt for King Hundar's treasure. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "I was born ready." ::Reject: "Not now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koris Deeprunner: "I feel the treasure calling to me!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Glimmering Snowman: "They found our secret lair! Snowmen, to arms!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Mischievous Snowman: "Those who leave muddy bootprints in these hallowed halls do not leave alive. They leave... on ice!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Industrious Snowman: "None dare enter our secret ice lair! You shall meet the same frigid fate as the Dwarf King!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Freezie: "This is a sacred and holy place. For your tresspass you shall be punished with icy snowballs... of death! Right in the eye!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Koris Deeprunner: "This is it! This is where we... what by the bearded Dwarf goddess is this? ALE?" :Koris Deeprunner: "King Hundar's legendary treasure is a vat of ale? No! This can't be!" :Koris Deeprunner: "We came all this way... might as well give the ale a taste. Nothing like stumbling back to the surface drunk." :Koris Deeprunner: "Holy hierophant! That is the best ale I've ever tasted in my life!" :Koris Deeprunner: "The recipe is right here! It'll take the world by storm." Reward Dialogue :"When we first found the ale I was skeptical, but when I think about how many thirsty Dwarves I know... well... I could turn a real profit with this find. "Deeprunner Brewery" has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Walkthrough After taking the quest, talk to Koris again, and he will take the party into the Secret Lair of the Snowmen dungeon. You will encounter multiple large groups of three kinds of snowman golems as you make your way, in order they are; Glimmering Snowman, Mischievous Snowman, and Industrious Snowman, a snowball throwing contraption and 'jets' of cold shooting up from the floor that do damage. Finally, you will come upon the Monk boss, Freezie. After defeating him, continue on and discover the "treasure". When all party members have collected their prize from the Chest of Wintersday Past, you will be taken back to Umbral Grotto and able to claim your reward. Notes *A lot of people grind/farm the Deldrimor Title Track with this quest, (~180 foes, 200-1800 point) since it is repeatable. After collecting your reward in Umbral Grotto, you need to rezone before being able to retake the quest. Trivia *The Reject option may be a reference to the movie "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark", when Dr. Belloq tells Jones that "In a thousand years, even you may be worth something!" as he prepares to entomb him in a chamber full of snakes. *In the 7th Intermediate dialogue, Koris Deeprunner mentions an unknown dwarven goddess with a beard. Ogden Stonehealer also quotes similiarly about possible dwarf women. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Repeatable quests